knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
'Singarth' Your character can be from any of the places in this map, and even a few more outlandish places, talk to Mereavus to find out more! The dotted arrows signify county borders, and the green area is indicative of marshland. There are some things to bear in mind when deciding where your character comes from. - Butterfog Hollow, Witchmeadow and Marblemarsh are all very close to Cinn territory. It is very likely that anyone hailing from these towns will be more hateful towards Cinn than those in other territories. - Butterfog Hollow has a golden mist in the mornings and evenings. It is said to be a manifestation of fairy dust. It has a great deal of stigma attached to it because of this, and both attracts and repels people for this reason. Some people believe it to be a sight worth seeing, others believe that staying too long in Butterfog Hollow will turn a person into a Cinn. - Orthelstone Castle is located in the city of Knoxwater. Knoxwater, Landburn and Pinelyn are all cities. The rest of the places marked are towns. - Glassmoor and Merrowcrest are Border Provinces. This means that it is more likely for anyone of a military persuasion to hail from, or live in, either of these towns. There is a cultural divide between the North of Singarth and the South. The Southern Counties are considered to be Blackhedge, Knoxwater, Terathill, Foxdell and the lower halves of Witchmeadow and Landburn. These counties have less military involvement and the nobles are more removed from the people. They are considered to be more artistic, decadent, wealthy and politically influential. These counties are also the powerhouses of the Saegar Church. The North, consisting of Merrowcrest, Glassmoor, Pinelyn and the northern regions of Witchmeadow and Landburn, is less defined by its refined culture and more by its production and military inclinations. The people are more earthy and the nobles are less wealthy, resulting in better relations between the lords of the land and their people. The people in these counties live by the morals and ethics of the military rather than overt Saegar rule, and generally have more respect for Generals and war heroes than they do Churchmen and the Royal Family. Their informal capital is the Fortress of Mormount in Merrowcrest. 'The Meloni' 'Beyond Singarth' Obviously, there's a whole world that exists beyond Singarth. Singarth itself sits at the southern tip of a much larger continent that is dominated by a desert nation known as Scytra. It is surrounded by annexed lesser nations, and Singarth's relationship with it is, on the surface, positive. Beyond that, there are the Northern Wastes, which are perported to be populated with barbarians and an assortment of wildmen. Exploration has begun across the seas, and some reports are coming back telling tales of other great cities that exist elsewhere. Rumour even has it that there are great Cinn cities still standing, though this is thought to be hysterical heresy.